Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 (Trachodon56)
Trachodon56's version of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3. Plot While chasing the Wrecking Crew through New York's subway system: Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, and Thor also end up fighting reptilian aliens. Once the Wrecking Crew are dealt with, the reptilians are sent to the Raft for interrogation. Meanwhile, in D.C., a meeting is taking place on the limits of the Superhuman Registartion Act. A squad of heroes is sent to protect the meeting. However, said meeting appears to be crashed by Blizzard, oddly enough pursued by Taskmaster. "Blizzard" attempts to teleport the President, but it fails and is taken down by Taskmaster. Taskmaster explains that "Blizzard" is really a Skrull. Taskmaster then heads off to uncover more Skrulls. The team receives a transmission of a S.H.I.E.L.D. platoon under attack. While making their way downtown, the team is attacked by Venom, who wants revenge on the U.S. government for inadvertantly creating the Fold. After defeating Gargan, the squad finally makes its way downtown to see Rhino in a fight with She-Hulk & Daredevil. The squad fights Rhino, but he manages to take down She-Hulk, revealing her a Skrull. The squad fights "Daredevil" with Rhino, Taskmaster finding and helping the 5 take down "She-Hulk"" again. The villains propose a temporary truce to defeat the Skrulls left on Earth. Gameplay Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 borrows much of its gameplay from its predecessor. The game allows players to select a team of four given characters from an even larger pool of heroes and villains; team members are interchangeable and may be swapped during gameplay. General gameplay mechanics are similar to those of the X-Men Legends series. The game is played from an isometric dungeon crawl perspective, supporting up to four players simultaneously. Fusions return. Each version feature an updated character progression system, with each character having seven core powers that evolve as the character levels up. A rock-paper-scissors mechanic is also implimented. *' ' types are strong against types, but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. *' ' types are strong against , but weak against types. Characters see full information here see full information here Levels *NYC Subway System *Washington D.C. Voice Cast *Adam Bobrow - Iceman *Adam Jennings - Whirlwind *Alicia Coppola - She-Hulk Skrull *Andrew Kishino - Danny Ketch *April Stewart - Ms. Marvel *Armin Shimerman - Green Goblin *Beau Weaver - Scorpion *Bill Fagerbakke - Hydro-Man *Brian Bloom - Daredevil, Daredevil Skrull *Chris Cox - Silver Surfer *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Spider-Man 2099 *Clancy Brown - Taskmaster *Danica Mckeller - Invisible Woman *David Kaufman - Human Torch *Dave Boat - Phage *Dave Whittenburg - Wrecker *David Kaye - Captain America *Dawnn Lewis - Storm *Dee Bradley Baker - Nightcrawler, Stegron, Wendigo *Elizabeth Daily - Spider-Woman *Dmitri Diatchenko - Sandman *Eric Loomis - Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore - Beast, Carnage, Hulk, Red Hulk, Thing, Thunderball, White Tiger *Greg Eagles - Super-Skrull *James Arnold Taylor - Bulldozer, Lizard, Mysterio *James C. Mathis III - Black Panther *James Horan - Ultron *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *Jeff Bridges - Iron Monger *Jim Cummings - Thor *John DiMaggio - Juggernaut, Anton Vanko *John Kassir - Scorpion 2099, Venom (Mac Gargan) *Josh Keaton - Spider-Man *Keith Szarabaijka - Toxin *Khary Payton - Luke Cage *Kimberly Brooks - Psylocke *Kirk Thornton - Electro *Loren Lester - Iron Fist *Marc Worden - Punisher *Michael Gough - Piledriver *Michael Benyaer - Blizzard Skrull *Michael Tann - Gambit *Mickey Rourke - Ivan Vanko *Mitch Lewis - Ironclad *Molly Hagan - Jean Grey *Nolan North - Cyclops, Deadpool, Johnny Blaze, Living Laser, War Machine *Peter Lurie - Sabretooth *Phil LaMarr - Daken *Robert Atkin Downes - Abomination, Crimson Dynamo, Rhino *Robert Clotworthy - Mister Fantastic *Seth Green - A-Bomb *Steven Blum - Carnage Cosmic, Hobgoblin, Wolverine, Venom (Eddie Brock) *Tim Russ - Colossus *Tom Kane - Magneto *Tom Kenny - Doctor Octopus Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Games Category:Action Games Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:2015 Category:Superhero Games Category:Fan Games Category:Unfinished